This water ride includes a float and propellers disposed within an elongate, tubular body. It is slow-moving and is ideal for use in the backyard swimming pool and on the beach, or water park where there is a big crowd a times. A rider manipulates the pedals to get the watercycle to move forward.
Commonly used small water rides are assorted figures crafted from foam, and inflatable rubber or plastic material in many forms. These above mentioned water rides have no means of propulsion and it is necessary that younger kids be assisted by elders or parents. Many times kids would use their hands to paddle, or legs to propel themselves.
One advantage with this unique watercycle is that the propellers are well shielded within the body and this makes it very safe for swimmers in the vicinity.
Another advantage is that it is relatively slow-moving and this makes it safe even in a crowd of bathers.
Still another advantage is that the float portion of the watercycle is likewise within the body and this makes it more resistant to deterioration, which may be caused by weather and abrasion from rough handling.